El amor es
by Ridsclane
Summary: Serie de drabbles. [Taurodonna/ReNora/Winter Soldier/Arkos]
1. Pasión (Taurodonna)

Blake caminaba hacía su habitación muy molesta, su familia no apoyaba su relación con Adam. Ya estaba lo suficiente grande como para decidir con quién tener una relación o no, además el resto de los faunos eran unos idiotas y él era diferente, era tan comprometido, apasionado, independiente y revolucionario. Existían tantas cualidades en él que la hacían sentir segura.

El miedo al futuro se desvanecía a su lado, pensó en todo esto hasta quedarse dormida, a la mañana siguiente su familia no quiso tocar el tema de nuevo, era la edad de la rebeldía después de todo. Los adolescentes creen que un adulto no los entiende o que todos están en su contra.

—¿Cuándo nos lo presentarás formalmente como tu novio? —preguntó su madre de la manera más amable que pudo.

—Tu mamá tiene razón, ese muchacho ni se pasa por esta casa y más le vale que siga así, pero también debería dar la cara.

—¿Dar la cara de qué? No hacemos nada malo.

—¿Iniciar una revolución no es nada malo?

—Es por nuestro bien, los humanos nos tratan horrible. Necesitamos esto y yo estoy con Adam —dijo Blake y se levantó de la mesa.

Salió de su casa sin escuchar palabra, fue a encontrarse con Adam inmediatamente, después de pelear en su casa por su relación, él era lo único ser en la tierra que podía hacerla animarse.

Cuando se encontraron, él la abrazó de una manera protectora y ella lo correspondió con dulzura. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol, se besaron y poco a poco fue subiendo de tono el ambiente que los rodeaba.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? —preguntó Blake con la respiración agitada.

—Si quieres vamos a mi casa —respondió entre besos.

—No, está bien —la verdad era que el peligro de ser descubiertos la excitaba al igual que a él.

La tomó de la cintura y se colocó sobre ella, la contempló un rato, jadeante y suplicando que se apurara, ambos estaban al borde del deseo y la desesperación por unir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Él sonrió y se bajó los pantalones, ella hizo lo mismo con su ropa, se maldijo internamente por no llevar falda, pero no creyó que les ganaría la pasión.

Preparó a su chica gato por un momento, pero su cuerpo ya estaba listo para dejarlo entrar, se preguntó en varias ocasiones si era cosa de faunos ser tan calientes o si sólo eran ellos dos así, aunque eso no importaba ahora.

Ella gimió su nombre y le mordió la oreja, Adam se prendía cada vez más. La pelinegra con cada embestida pedía más y más, la movió en diferentes posiciones y hasta acabar dentro de su amada. Belladonna se estremeció y arqueó su espalda al sentir lo caliente de su esencia.

Se vistieron y se tiraron al suelo, él la rodeo con el brazo, ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

—Te amo Adam.

—Te amo cariño, siempre lo haré —terminó su frase con un tierno beso en su frente.


	2. Sacrificio (Arkos)

Jaune sonrió amargamente, sabía que la vida debía continuar, el mundo no dejaba de girar sólo porque Pyrrha no estuviera más en él aunque por momentos parecía que sí.

Aunque seguía molesto consigo mismo por no haber sabido ver a través de sus ojos todo el sufrimiento que llevaba y la carga tan grande que sus hombros levantaban, sus pasos seguían hacia adelante.

Podía encontrar consuelo en sus amigos y quizás el futuro le depararía también a alguien más a quién amar, pero antes era necesario ser fuerte, defenderse y así poder defender a los que eran importantes para él.


	3. Respeto (Winter soldier)

Era hora del almuerzo en la Academia de Atlas, la joven Schnee almorzaba sola como de costumbre, hace tiempo las personas dejaron de buscarla para entablar "amistad", no los alejó de ella porque fuese creída o algo así, simplemente reconocía cuando las personas buscaban algo.

Dio un suspiro y aunque la soledad no era buena para una chica en pleno crecimiento, la hacía sentir segura, no confiaba en nadie más que en sí misma y quizás en su hermana menor Weiss, pero nadie más podía pasar esa barrera, bueno, había alguien...

—¿Otra vez almorzando sola? Señorita Schnee —se acercó a ella el director de la Academia.

—Sí, señor —dijo lo más natural que pudo.

—¿Le molesta si le hago compañía un segundo?

—Claro que no, me honraría su presencia —respondió sin verlo a los ojos, porque sabía que se sonrojaría.

—¿Por qué no tienes amigos?

La pregunta tan personal la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que no pudiera digerir sus alimentos por un segundo. Ironwood al notar su repentina tos, le dio unas ligeras palmada en la espalda.

—Gracias.

—Lo lamento, no debí preguntar eso, es sólo que lleva aquí un año y es extraño, no creí que tuviera problemas para socializar, es una Schnee después de todo.

—Sí, mi padre me enseñó mucho sobre la aristocracia y a... muchas otras cosas.

—Deberías intentarlo.

—No es mi culpa, todo mundo quiere sacar algo de mí.

—Entiendo, pero decidiste venir y debes interactuar.

—Estoy harta de la hipocresía, he vivido demasiado de ello.

James colocó una mano en el hombro de Winter, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, haciendo que su postura fuese más rígida.

—Debo irme, no sin antes decirle que lo intente de nuevo, cuando sea una cazadora deberá trabajar en equipos y si se quiere volver una especialista tendrá personal a su cargo, posiblemente no le agraden ciertas actitudes y viceversa, pero existe algo llamado "respeto" y "tolerancia", deberá aplicarlo en su vida diaria.

—Entiendo, gracias señor.

—Hasta pronto —se levantó de su asiento y se fue.

Ella sólo lo miró alejarse, esperaba verlo pronto, cerró los ojos y a su mente vino ese toque de nuevo, era a lo único que podía aspirar de él. Lo más lejos que podrían llegar. Muchas veces -en momentos de poca cordura- se le ocurría escribirle una carta y confesar sus sentimientos de forma anónima, pero la idea abandonaba rápidamente su cabeza. Era absurdo y lo reconocía, era todavía una niña.

Pensó que si los años transcurrían y ellos seguían en contacto como siempre, quizás algo podría surgir entre ellos. El mundo siempre daba giros inesperados, uno nunca sabe con quién puede terminar ¿no es así? Sonrió, albergando en su interior la esperanza de que algún día dejara de verla como una niña o alguien a quién proteger.

La peliblanca estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario por él, su corazón, todo de ella en realidad, sólo podía pertenecerle a su General James Ironwood, su verdadero amor.


	4. Unión (ReNoraFlower power)

Ren abrazó a Nora protectoramente al borde del avión que los llevaba directo a Mistral, habían estado juntos desde el comienzo de todo y necesitaban un momento de paz.

—Te quiero Ren —pronunció.

—Si sobrevivimos ante todas estás adversidades, quiero pedirte algo.

—Ren, sobreviviremos —lo tomó de la cara con suma delicadeza.

—Yo... también te quiero Nora.

—Lo sé —su cara tomó una expresión triste.

—Nora, ¿te haz enamorado?

—Ehh... —se sonrojó —. Es extraño que lo preguntes ahora —dudó por un segundo —, pero sí, me gusta alguien, ¿y a ti?

—A mí también, aunque tardé un poco en darme cuenta.


End file.
